


Peanut Butter

by bracus09



Series: SEAL Team Week - 2021 [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peanut Butter, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: Why is it when you are on surveillance, you find the most interesting things about your brothers?
Series: SEAL Team Week - 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114379
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of the oneshots for this week.
> 
> Wednesday's prompt: Worst Fear
> 
> Hope you get a laugh out of it! :)

Bravo was hiking to their surveillance perch in the Sierra Madre Occidental in Mexico. It was a high mountain range, and it was turning out to be a challenging hike for the men.

“All this stupid hiking for some stupid drug dealer.” Sonny complained in his third position in line.

“We don’t get to pick the spin-ups.” Jason sighed from where he was in front of their ornery Texan.

They were all huffing and puffing their way up the mountain side. Brock with Pepper in the lead, followed by Jason, Sonny, Trent, with Ray and Clay bringing up the rear. The op was supposed to be simple. They were tasked with the oh, so important mission of getting much needed photographic evidence of the new reigning drug load in the area, Juan Pablo Reyes-Garcia. The US DEA had been able to track the newest drug, Whizzer, back to this specific drug dealer. This new drug has been laced with Fentanyl in quantities that if someone took the drug, they would have a 30% chance of overdosing.

It had come down the Good Idea Fairy pipeline that they needed surveillance of Reyes-Garcia with a drug shipment before they would be able to act. Hence, the reason Bravo team was currently hiking their way through the Sierra Madre to a probable shipment hand-off site.

They had to quickly depart from Virginia in the C-17 since intel on the location had just come in and they didn’t want to miss the window for the hand-off. The flight wasn’t too long, and they landed in the Mexican state of Sinola. They had maybe an hour to get an update on the situation, get their packs packed, get jocked up and then get on the helo. To help the process along, Davis and Blackburn had support personnel help pack the “lower priority” items in their packs so Bravo could stay for the entire update.

Bravo was cutting it close. They needed to get to the helo in the next five minutes so they would be able to get to the target location and get set up for surveillance. After Blackburn dismissed them, they walked over, collected their packs and headed for the helo.

As everyone settled in for the 45-minute helo ride to their infil location, they started to get their frame of mind into mission mode. They had a 5-klick hike from their drop-off location to the surveillance site. The hope of everyone on Bravo was that they would only need to stay on location for a few hours max and then they could get out of there and back home.

They were about 1-klick from the target location, and Sonny was done with the hiking.

“Of all the fucking, stupid locations, this idiot chose a mountain.” Sonny complained.

“Just think, Cowboy, you are getting buns of steel.” Clay commented from the back of the pack.

This caused all the guys to chuckle and for Sonny to swear more.

“Blondie, get up here so I can kick your ass!” Sonny said over his shoulder.

“We are almost there. Just keep the peace and you can challenge each other when we are holed up together.” Ray huffed out.

Everyone quieted down to concentrate on the hike to their target location. Once they got there, they started to set-up their surveillance equipment and the camouflage. It didn’t take long for everything to be set up and all the guys finding a comfortable spot to lay down for a nap or find something to occupy their time when they weren’t on the camera.

They were two hours in when Sonny turned to Trent. “Break open lunch, would you?”

Trent nodded, “You got it. Nothing better to do, so we might as well eat.”

Trent grabbed the pack that support put together for them that held the food while they were on target. Clay was the one currently on the camera, so everyone else could eat and then Brock would take over for Clay.

“Someone save me a beef stroganoff!” Clay called back, not turning away from the camera.

Everyone gathered around Trent, ready to snag their MRE flavor of choice, but when Trent opened the bag, there was some confusion.

“What the fuck is this?” Sonny asked, reaching in and grabbing a paper sack.

All the guys reached in and grabbed a paper sack and opened it, dumping the contents in their laps.

“What in the Sam Hell?” Sonny asked, still completely confused.

“What’s going on back there?” Clay asked, not looking away from the camera.

Clay didn’t receive a response, but Jason keyed his mic. “HAVOC, this is Bravo 1.”

“Go ahead, Bravo 1.” Blackburn returned.

“Whiskey Tango Foxtrot happened to our MRE’s? Lunch looks like something I would have packed for a six-year-old?” Jason asked.

Trent snorted, “Sonny and Clay should be just fine with lunch then. They both have the maturity of a six-year-old.”

Everyone chuckled, except for Clay and Sonny. The former pouting and the latter taking a swipe at Trent.

“Bravo 1,” Davis came on the air, “There was an unfortunate mix-up and the MREs are still in Virginia.”

“HAVOC… Again… This is for a little kid.” Jason tried to make his point.

“Bravo 1, do you have an issue with your lunch?” Blackburn said, and Bravo could swear they heard a hint of humor in his voice.

“HAVOC, we have,” Jason picked up a sandwich, “Two peanut butter and honey sandwiches, an orange, a bag of Goldfish crackers, a bag of trail mix and what I think is a Capri Sun?”

“Copy that, Bravo 1.” Lisa replied. “It is what we could scrape together in the time allowed before everyone got on the helos.”

Sonny couldn’t stay quiet, “HAVOC, seriously?!”

“Bravo 3, make sure you thank Mandy for donating her peanut butter.” Lisa snarked back. “Let us know when the target is on site.”

“Copy.” Jason replied.

“Are you kidding me?” Sonny said. “We get lunch that Ray would feed to his kids.”

“Sonny, I highly doubt Naima would pack this for either of my kids.” Ray said, looking at the contents of his sack.

“It actually isn’t too bad.” Brock said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “It’s smooth peanut butter.”

“This is bullshit.” Sonny continued, “We are out here, sweating our balls off, and what do they give us? A kiddy meal.”

“Sonny, stop complaining and eat.” Jason said, picking up his orange and beginning to peel it. “At least they were able to put something together for us. We could be sitting out here with nothing.”

“And hopefully Davis will remember her enlisted days and round us up some tacos before we leave to make up for lunch.” Trent commented, opening his Goldfish crackers.

“Humph.” Sonny said as he started to pick which to eat first.

Looking at the unopened sack that is Clay’s lunch, an idea came to Sonny’s mind. “Hey, I’ll trade someone a sandwich for their trail mix.”

“Nope, keeping mine.” Ray said. “They got the ones with M&M’s in it.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were not trading their chocolate.

Seeing how Sonny wasn’t winning, he slowly tried to open Clay’s paper bag. He wasn’t successful as it crinkled.

“Sonny, leave my lunch alone.” Clay said, without looking back at the guilty Texan.

“Why would you assume it was me Bam Bam?” Sonny tried to act innocent.

“Cowboy, I can read you like a comic book. Leave my lunch alone.” Clay said, still not looking over from the camera.

“So… you willing to trade?” Sonny asked.

“I’m good.” Clay replied.

“Come on, I give you my two sandwiches for the trail mix.” Sonny again tried to trade someone on Bravo for his peanut butter and honey sandwiches.

“Why are you so adamantly trying to get rid of those sandwiches.” Jason asked as he took a bite of his own.

“I don’t like peanut butter.” Sonny complained, tossing the sandwiches over to his pack.

“And why don’t you like peanut butter? I’ve seen you eat peanuts.” Trent asked having finished off his Goldfish and started on his orange.

“I just don’t like it.” Sonny snapped back, picking up his own trail mix.

“Arachibutyrophobia.” Clay commented, still watching the camera.

“Abbra-badra-what?” Sonny looked over at Clay. “Tinkerbell, you made that up.”

“Nope.” Clay said, popping his ‘p’. “It’s Greek words “arachi” for “ground nut” and “butyr” for butter, and “phobia” for fear. It’s a fear of being choked by peanut butter. Specifically, it refers to the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth.”

Silence was met with Clay’s answer.

“Wow, you are the biggest nerd ever.” Sonny chuckled. “Where in the fuck did you learn that?”

“An encyclopedia.” Clay responded.

“That is pretty dorky, even for you Spenser.” Jason chuckled.

“But am I wrong?” Clay smirked from where he was looking at the camera. He knew he hit the nail on the head with it.

Sonny just sputtered. “No. I just don’t like peanut butter.”

“Then I dare you to eat the sandwich.” Clay replied. “You eat one entire sandwich and I’ll pick up your tab the next time we go to the Bulkhead.”

This caused everyone to look at Clay, because that was a hefty bill with Sonny’s drinking habits.

Sonny looked at everyone, and they looked at him.

“So, Sunshine… You going to take that bet?” Jason asked with a shit-eating smirk.

Sonny looked at the sandwich and then to Clay, who was still facing away from the team. He unwrapped the sandwich with a grumpy frown. He brought it up to his lips and paused. Shaking his head, he tried to take a bite, but then pulled it away. He tried again, but he couldn’t.

“Can’t do it, can he?” Clay asked, and everyone could hear the smirk on his tone.

“Damnit Peter Pan.” Sonny said, throwing his sandwich at Clay and hitting them in the back of the helmet.

Clay laughed, “Gotcha.”

“I call bullshit!” Sonny said, crossing arms and refusing to look at anyone on Bravo while they all laughed at his expense.

“I’ll take your offer on the sandwiches for the trail mix, but I want the juice too.” Clay bartered with Sonny.

“Deal!” Sonny said, opening Clay’s bag and trading out the food.

While Sonny was switching out the foods, Brock leaned back against a rock, his own half-eaten sandwich in hand. “So, Sonny is afraid of sharks.”

“And tight spaces.” Trent piped up.

“And mythical creatures.” Ray added.

“But his worst fear?” Jason asked.

“Is peanut butter.” Clay supplied.

Bravo laughed at Sonny, who had turned his back on the team to eat his lunch, mumbling profanities at his teammates.


End file.
